[unreadable] [unreadable] The Mechanisms of Toxicity Gordon Research Conference has developed a rich tradition of excellence in the dissemination and promotion of research in the toxicological sciences. The fiftieth anniversary of the Mechanisms of Toxicity conference and the seventy-fifth year of the Gordon Research Conferences will be celebrated in 2006. This conference has been held biannually since 1956 and has become the premier scientific meeting focusing on the molecular mechanisms of chemical injury and the pathogenesis of environmental human disease. The topics to be covered in 2006 include i) Glycogen Synthetase Kinase 3 Beta Phosphorylation: Risks and Benefits; ii) Chemical Mechanisms of Xenobiotic Bioactivation and Toxicity; iii) Ubiquitin Proteosome System; iv) Transporters: Proteins of Emerging Importance in Xenobiotic Disposition and Toxicology; v) Mechanisms of Nucleocytoplasmic Trafficking; vi) Mitochondrial Mediated Metabolic Diseases; vii) Fetal Basis of Adult Disease; and vii) Cell-cell Interactions that Mediate Organ System Toxicity. The program includes internationally recognized leaders and talented new investigators from the United States and abroad. Time has been allotted for junior investigators to present their work in late breaking research and poster sessions. Chairs and co-Chairs will stimulate discussion and scientific dialogue to maximize participation and increase interactions among senior and junior investigators, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students. The 2006 Mechanism of Toxicity Gordon Research Conference has been organized to include the latest information in the field of toxicology and will continue its long tradition as the leading small conference in toxicology. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]